In daily life, strong ultraviolet (UV) radiations often cause damage to people's skin. How to detect the intensity of UV radiations in real time has drawn much attention.
To solve the problem mentioned above, UV detectors have been incorporated in people's carry-on items, e.g., cell phones, for people to detect intensity of UV radiations at any time. Often, cell phones and UV detectors are often manufactured separately. The UV detector is then fixed or mounted on a cell phone at a predetermined position.
Thus, the mounting of the UV detector is often after the fabrication of the cell phone, which may increase the cost of fabricating the cell phone. More importantly, during the mounting of the UV detector, the cell phone may be damaged.